


March 14, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell smiled the minute he bought a rare stuffed kitten for his daughter.





	March 14, 2002

I never created DC canon.

Reverend Amos Howell smiled the minute he bought a rare stuffed kitten for his daughter and recalled her protecting him from various villains in Smallville recently.

THE END


End file.
